castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akumajō Dracula (PS3/Xbox 360)
I saw on E3 they were going to call this game "Lords of Shadow". Someone should change the name PSYCHOFYRE Nope, I do not believe that this game (ie, the one that the Alucard trailer is for) is going to be the same game as "Lords of Shadow", even if Lords of Shadows is confirmed to be a Castlevania game. If LoS is confirmed to be a Castlevania game or to have any tie-ins to Castlevania, a new page will be created for that game. If we find out that Lords of Shadow has Alucard in it, then this page can be renamed. If we find out that the game that was supposed to have Alucard in it has been canceled in favor of creating a completely different game called Lords of Shadows, then this page will be put in the "Canceled Games" category. Things should be cleared up a bit tomorrow. Let's hope that the Alucard trailer's game's relationship with Lords of Shadows will not be left unclear by the end of E3.--Reinhart77 04:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Read some informations about "Lords of Shadow" : apparently, it would be a new game made by Konami but it's not related with Castlevania. But wait until the end of E3, we could learn some news about Castlevania. Maybe they will reveal the Next-Gen game's title ! -Chernabogue 16:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Well, you never know. Anyone wanna take a guess as to what it's gonna be? Although chances are, they may not reveal the title at all. We're probably all gonna be really disappointed in Konami if that happens, I imagine, seeing as though they poured all their effort into the Metal Gear series, and seemed to leave us in the dust. I'd hate to see production of Castlevania just stopped like that. Parivir 21:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) There's a live blog of Konami's press conference right now at http://games.ign.com/articles/990/990878p1.html I'll try to see if any Castlevania mentions are made.--Reinhart77 22:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Format and Status? I was wondering that Alucard appears in PS3, is it Symphony of The Night appears in 3D since Dracula X Chronicles was success? User_talk:Ericard 02:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Nobody knows what the Castlevania (PS3-XBox360) game that features Alucard was going to be or if it'll still be made. I suspect it will be a Dracula X Chronicles style game, but I was anticipating a sequel to SotN rather than a remake. But who knows?--Reinhart77 02:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I think I read somewhere that it has since been discontinued. It was just an idea that never really had any development and since LOS has arrived it vanished altogether. ~LordZolima the unamed castlevania project i don't know why but some people (and fans) think that alucard looks evil in the trailer.... anyway i herd that the characters from Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection were going to star in that game and that Alucard was going to be the Antagonist?! but what about Magnus? the unamed castlevania project it's all speculation about if this game would take place after the audio drama. characters from the drama "could" star in the new game, but we don't know.--Reinhart77 20:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* if only konami could make it clear just so we could edit already....hmm......so the six of them (richter, maria, silyl, alexis, lyudmil and magnus) could be the main protagonists while Alucard here "might" be the antagonist.....well, lets all just hope that none of those characters WILL die......... (exept for maria though....) >:)Genya arikado 09:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) POSSIBLE MAJOR DISCOVERY I just realized something. Lords of shadow 2 might BE this game. Alucard is playable, so that's a major hint. This may be wrong though. :Most likely Iga's game was canned because the main fan reaction was "oh god not again" while everyone was getting excited over the Lawds trailer and saying the new Castlevania should look more like that. One has to accept that Konami's claim that Lawds was always going to be a CV game is a blatant lie and they just threw a bunch of CV lore on top of a Dante's Inferno ripoff they had in development instead (eg claiming Agharta was a lost city in the lush tropical jungles of, um, Romania, and moving a bunch of obvious Necromancer stages into the castle to make it bigger). Evil Tim 22:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Cox's statements, if you put them together, actually reveal what happened here. # He said Lawds was having budget problems about a year in # He said there was bidding for the CV licence So Lawds basically wasn't a Castlevania game until they decided to pitch it to Konami as one to solve their budget issues and get an injection of talent (they couldn't do lip-synch capture, Cox has said that). So you had "we have an engine, some levels, and if we do this we could say our protagonist is Simon Belmont" versus Iga's "we don't have anything, but, um, Alucard." Konami said "say he's some other Belmont and you've got a deal" and so we got Lawds. This one probably never was anything but a mockup Alucard sprite and a game design document. Evil Tim (talk) 18:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Don't get ideas, this game cas cancelled and burried. The LoS saga has nothing to do with this. --Chernabogue (talk) 08:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :The whole pitch thing didn't happen until after the Alucard mystery game got cancelled. Cox said so himself. So there is no connenction between this game and Lords of Shadow. --Nagumo baby (talk) 16:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, but I don't really buy that since the original not-CV Lawds trailer and this thing's trailer came out at the same time as each other. That would imply something happened after that which led to it being cancelled, such as, I don't know, losing an open bidding process to another company. This one was definitely cancelled in favour of Lawds and given the trailer I doubt it was more than a pitch mock-up (ie a handful of assets and a GDD) before that point. Lawds was a game that had been in development for a year, so Lawds easily beat it in the "look, we can do things with your money" stakes. I just can't really buy that the bidding process would not involve the guy who'd made all the most financially successful instalments of the franchise. ::Most likely what happened was that they cancelled development of this game to open the license up for competition; they probably baulked at the cost of developing a completely new engine and set of art assets and looked around for someone with a more finished game they could use instead. ::Besides, believing Cox requires you believe someone would look at the entire CV mythos and go "you know, that one minor enemy in a paper bag and a bikini is what people will really want to see in 3D." Evil Tim (talk) 17:07, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I see no reason why Cox would lie about this, so I give him the benefit of the doubt in this case. --Nagumo baby (talk) 09:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) So, what exactly is "major" about anything you said? This game isn't LoS, end of story. The fact that the two trailers came out at the same time doesn't point towards anything except for the fact that this was cancelled in favor of LoS. I don't see how anything you said points towards this game being LoS2. Shadowmaster 01:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't say it was major, the user who started this section was 69.146.144.23 who didn't sign their comment. I was replying to them. Evil Tim (talk) 11:07, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Alberto Sendín Interview I found the Catalan page. Exclusive Interview with Alberto Sendín of MercurySteam *'Google Translate' :AS: Almost the entire game, both story and art, was shaping up gradually during the course of the project, since we do not really have time to dedicate ourselves to carry out a pre-consciously . In fact, we started working without absolute certainty that they would be shipped by esàvem more Castlevania franchise. Konami Let us then evaluated a prototype of our particular cinematic vision of the series. The work was excited as we signed with them soon. In any case, however, at the time Koji Igarashi's team was also involved in a Castlevania "Next Gen", so as a parent of the child, claimed his rights of authorship. So our game had the codename "Light & Shadow" ... and even follows the type of the series, not prestigious enough Gaudio encompass us there. This situation, which lasted a few months, dramatically changed when an internal meeting Konami (Hideo Kojima involved with) warned the enormous potential of our proposal. The consequences were striking: Koji Igarashi The project was canceled and we spent carrying the banner of Castlevania and initiate a reboot of the series total. The rest, as they say, is history ... Does this "Koji Igarashi canceled project" probably mean this game?--Kiyuhito (talk) 15:48, November 26, 2013 (UTC) PS3 Xbox360 It's written with "PS3 Xbox360" with these pictures. 1, 2, 3 I think the title of the article should be "PS3 Xbox360".--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:22, December 21, 2014 (UTC)